More Close Pretty Boy (Harringrove)
by Neit Trin
Summary: Estamos un poco despues de la segunda temporada, Steve aun se recupera de su ruptura con Nancy y Billy no deja de fastidiar, algo entre ellos dos ha cambiado y ninguno sabe a que se debe solo que es extraño,no importa que pase lo que tenga que pasar...espera ¿ese fue un beso indirecto?, no, claro que no...mierda. Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de los hermanos DufferyNexflix


Después de haber recibido la paliza, Steve ve el espejo con el ceño fruncido, siempre le gusta.

Suspiro y se acostó en su cama pero antes coloco un poco de pop rock en su radio, cerro sus ojos, había tenido unos días después de todo, Nancy su chica ya no era más su chica ahora era Jonathan, le dolía en su ¡ Rayos cuanto la amaba, nunca había conocido una niña como ella, pero también sabía que la amara, no tenía nada que ver con la misma forma y la redacción. sentido Jonathan cuando los vimos juntos, por que no ésa fue un discurso que daba cuenta de que también amaba solo que nunca creyó que realmente podrían terminar juntos.

Pero ni en mi lugar ni siquiera debería hacerlo.

...

2 Semanas pasaron y su rostro ya estaba mejor por suerte, tomé su spray y se unió el cabello, una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus botas y un cigarrillo para subir a su auto rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar a la página principal de la escuela, después de haber estado en la misma escuela.

-¡Hey chico bonito, veo que tu rostro ya no está tan destrozado!

Steve rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza para hacerle frente a quien dijo eso.

-No moleste a Hargrove - dijo Steve, que le faltaba tener que soportar a Billy quien se acercó a la sonrisa.

-¿No estarás aun molesto por la golpiza? fue tu culpa después de todo

-¿Mi culpa?

-Yo solo fui gentilmente por mi pequeña hermanastra y tu me mentiste

Steve Suspiro

-Si, tal vez mar un idioma con los niños.

-¡¿A quién le llamas idiota?!, Maldita sea Harrington

Steve no tenía la oportunidad de hablar sobre cómo se saldría en un auto Jonathan y Nancy acompañados de Will, quien se reunirá con sus amigos, sonreían y se tomaron las manos.

-Mira ¿sabes que? dejemoslo aquí, estamos a mano.- Dijo Steve

-¡¿Qué?! y ¿Quien eres tu para decidirlo?

-Mira Hargrove no estoy para esto, ni ahora, si quieres que marchar después - dijo Steve alejándose dolido, Billy se desconcertó y volteo para ver a Nancy y un chico que no conocí los tomados de la mano caminar hacia la escuela.

Entonces miro a Steve irse algo decaído

-¿Corazón roto, que idiota, como si no pudieras tener a la que quisieras? - dijo Billy con una sonrisa y después sacó su cigarrillo.

...

Steve estaba muy cerca del suyo, tenia que le dio el balón a Billy aprovecho para tirarlo y encestar.

-¡Oye! - Grito Steve

-Ahora si estamos a mano - dijo Billy quien después le extendió la mano

-Si lo repite la tregua se rompe -dijo Steve

-Si, si ya te dejas que princesas o ¿Tal vez te torciste el tobillo? -Dijo burlón

-¡Callate Hargrove!

...

Terminar de jugar y se dirigen a las duchas, todos se bañaron rápidamente pero en si Steve no necesitaba apresurarse, esta vez quiero estar alejado de todos por un rato

-¿Piensas esconderte como mariquita? -Dijo Billy cerrando la llave

-¿Que?, ¿Por qué demonios te metes tanto conmigo Hargrove?

-Mas bien ¿Por qué demonios te escondes de esa manera sólo por que y con un perdedor, te arde tanto que se revuelquen?

Steve se abalanzó sobre el y lo azoto contra la pared

-¡No hables así de ella! -Dijo furioso

-Por que la defiendes?, ¡Ella te dejo por otro!

-¡¿Y?!, No es tu problema y no dejare que la insultes

-¡Es una perra! -Dijo Billy y Steve le soltó un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro sacandole sangre de la nariz, sorpresivamente Billy no se convirtió en un empujón para caer en el suelo y después se limpia la sangre.

-¿Ya estas satisfecho? - dijo Billy.

-¿De que hablas? -Dijo Steve quejándose un poco ya que había sido lastimado la cadera al caer

-Necesitabas golpear algo

-No entiendo, ¿Dices que te dejaste golpear? por favor acepta perder

-Escucha bien Harrington, ¡Nunca me dejaría atacar por un maldito hombre desnudo sin ningún motivo! ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Qué tal la verdad? ¿Qué es la verdad?

Steve miro fijamente a Billy

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Um ... no lo se pero detesto a los cobardes y no creo que "El Rey Harrigton" lo sea por que en el fondo eres como yo

-Ja, ¿Como tu?

-Si, no eres un maldito perdedor ¡Pero no creas que te dejare hacerlo de nuevo! Esta es gratis pero si lo vuelves en una página web.

Steve iba a levantarse pero le dolio su espalda

-Nos vemos Harrington - Dijo Billy yéndose.

Steve se quedó en el suelo un momento hasta que pudo ponerse de pie.

...

Las clases habían terminado aunque se perdieron varias, pero también al fin podría ir a casa.

Salió y aún le dolía la espalda con un suspiro caminaba lentamente hacia su auto intentando no revelar su dolor, no sí arrepentía, aunque sí Billie dijo que le había cambiado el eco de un buen golpe, hasta su puño dolía un poco.

Al llegar a su auto se relata el intento de abrir pero le dolía agacharse así que lo hizo lento, en su concentración no se dio cuenta de que Billy se acercó a la palma fuerte en su espalda, Steve se quejo del dolor y volteo

-¡Maldita del mar Billy! - Dijo Steve sujetándose del auto.

-¡Wow dijiste mi nombre Harrington!, Después de que te dejo golpearme ¿Ya me consideras?

-¡Maldito no me golpees la espalda! , me empujaste demasiado duro y ¡me duele una mierda!

-Eres demasiado delicado ¿no crees?

-Billy iré con mis amigos - Interrumpió Max saliendo detrás de Billy

-¿Que dijiste mocosa?

-Iremos a los videojuegos, regresare temprano.

-¿Tu te mandas sola o que te pasa?

-Le dije a mamá y me dio permiso, nos llevara la mamá de Lucas, ¡Nos vemos! - Dijo Max a la vez que se fue corriendo y Billy chasqueo los labios.

-¡Mas te vale no tardarte mocosa! - Grito Billy, al voltear Steve ya había conseguido abrir la puerta de su auto y ahora se ven adentro.

-¿Ya te vas niño bonito?

-Si y ¡Deja de llamarme así Hargrove!

Steve se acomodo con dolor en el asiento y Billy se acercó a la ventanilla con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos mañana Harrington

Steve con fastidio lo miro

-Si, lo dices como si lo esperara

Billy sonrió los relamiéndose los labios.

-Adiós - dijo Billy antes de alejarse de la ventanilla y Steve arranco, definitivamente no era su día.

...

Paso una semana

-¿Harrington que haces? - Dijo Billy en su auto

Las clases ya habían terminado y Steve tenia el fruncido mientras que recargaba en su auto

-Oh eres tu - dijo Steve con desdén.

-¿No deberías de estar yéndote? - dijo Billy.

-Mi auto se queda sin gasolina es todo, ahora puedes irte.-Dijo Steve

Billy se rió burlón

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿Cómo se olvida llenarlo?

-Solo lo olvide, ya déjame en paz por una vez Hargrove

Billy se relamió los labios.

-Súbete - dijo Billy y Steve lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué?

-Que te subas, te llevare a tu casa

-¿Por que?

Billy rodó los ojos

-Por que quiero, ¿subes o no?

Steve Suspiro

-Bien como quieras - dijo Steve y se subió.

Billy sonrió

-¿Donde niño bonito?

Steve Rodó Los Ojos

...

Llegó a la casa de Steve, Billy no a que su casa era enorme y muy bonita.

-Eres un niño rico

-No lo soy

-Si claro - dijo Billy burlón.

Steve negó con su cabeza y saló del auto, Billy iba a arrancar para irse pero Steve se acercó a la ventanilla.

-¿Quieres entrar? - Dijo Steve y esta vez Billy lo miro extrañado

-Me trajiste después de todo, te invito una cerveza..si quieres - Continuo Steve extrañado de sus propias palabras, Billy detuvo el motor del auto y sonrío.

-Suena bien

Steve se alejo de la ventanilla y Billy bajo del auto siguiendo a Steve entonces ambos entraron a la casa

-Iré por las cervezas y también haré algo de comida, puedes ir al baño si quieres o lo que el mar

-¿Cocinaras para mi Harrington? - Dijo Billy riendo

\- para mi también idiota, ademas no esperes nada genial

-muy bien

Steve se dirigió a la cocina, Billy miro todo a su alrededor

-¿Donde esta tu baño? - Grito Billy

-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha - contesto Steve desde la cocina

Billy subió rápidamente, en realidad no iba a bañarse, abrió las puertas de una sola vez para que se cerrara la suya. Metió con la puerta entreabierta.

Mirar las fotos que estaban ahí fuera y no en el futuro.

Billy se acercó y puso la boca abajo, "Un hombre con una dignidad no tiene una foto de su ex", "La verdad nunca el agrado" "Nancy fue demasiado aburrida", "dejar de lado" y "no" en una esquina otra Foto de Steve como un niño sonriente con los juguetes, Billy rió intentando ser silencioso, hasta que noto algo que dejo completamente impactado.

...

Steve termino de cocinar se llama Billy pero este bajo las escaleras en ese momento.

-Iba a llamarte, tardaste en el baño

-Veces los hombres tienen que hacer cosas Harrington - dijo Billy con sarcasmo

-Si ... Claro - dijo Steve - Mejor vamos a la cocina

Billy sonrió y lo siguió hasta la cocina, había unos huevos con tocino y las cervezas

Steve se envió a Billy también sin dejar de mirar a Steve

Steve lo sabia, Billy lo miraba y te sigo sintiéndote, pero no después de unos 7 minutos.

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

Billy tomo un poco de la cerveza

-No, pero siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo se puede acomodar el cabello de esa manera?

-bueno con un poco de gel - dijo Steve sin prestar mucha atención

-¿En serio?, Juraría que es con el spray de chica que vi en tu cuarto

Steve quien en ese momento tomaba su cerveza.

-¿Entraste a mi cuarto?

-Si - dijo Billy riendo

-No se diga a nadie ¡¿entiendes?!, Es algo muy secreto -dijo Steve

Billy sonrió

-Sabia que tenias un lado de chica

-No tengo un lado de chica, solo uso un spray nada mas

-Supongo aunque me imagines que dirían en el colegio

-No lo dirás - dijo Steve serio

-¿Así? y por que no?

-Por que no creo que mareas un soplo o ¿si lo eres Hargrove?

Billy dejo de sonreír

-No lo soy, tienes suerte Harrington

Steve estaba aliviado por dentro

-¿Por qué me invitaste?

-Te lo dije por traerme

-No lo creo

-Pues esa es mi razón

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, ¿Qué otra razón tendría?

-No lo sé por qué estas solo - Steve dejo de comer y ver a Billy

-Aun eres popular pero realmente no tienes un amigo de verdad

-¿Y supones que te elegí a ti?

No me siento Harrington, pero yo decido quien es amigo y en todo caso yo mando

Steve Rió

-Decidir lo que quieras, pero no soy necesario.

-Lo soy Harrington aunque no lo acepte

-Yo también - dijo Steve y ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Ahora que lo pienso todo en el mundo habla de "Rey Harrington", dice que eras más popular de aquí pero ahora soy yo, ¿Por qué no hay arreglos de una vez por todas?

-¿Arreglar que? ¿Que soy mejor que tu?

-Yo soy mejor Harrington, mucho mejor

Steve iba a replicar pero el teléfono, teniendo en cuenta su voz verbal.

Steve contestó

-¿Bueno?, ¡Oh hola! - dijo Steve quien decidió alejarse de Billy

-Sabes no soy un chófer mocoso ... si claro, ¡¿que?! , es la ultima vez ¿me oíste? , ¡La próxima regresas a pie! -Dijo Steve y colgó

-¿Quién era? ¿Tu próxima novia? -Dijo Billy con una sonrisa.

-¿No me gustaría decir mocoso?, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Hey Harrington

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdame ¿Como es que llegaste a tu casa?

Steve se quedo en blanco al darse cuenta

-Mierda

Billy río relamiendo sus labios como era su costumbre

-Yo tengo auto y tu no, creo que eso me hace mejor que tu

-Por hoy, mañana lo arreglare

Steve Suspiro

-Me voy

-¿Una tarta?

-No tengo opción

-Te llevare si me lo pides

Steve miro a Billy con el seño fruncido

-¿Es enserio?

-Yo no recuerdas, elige a Harrington haciendo esperar a ese mocoso 1 hora a pie o solamente pedírmelo

Steve se imagina un Dustin parado en la noche solo

-Bien tu ganas, ¿Billy puedes llevarme?

-Te faltó algo

Steve cerró los ojos fuertemente para después volver a abrirlos con enojo

-¿Por favor?

Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Vez? Me pregunto un favor, quedé claro quien manda aquí -Billy se adelantó a Steve quien solo maldijo en su cabeza a Dustin por hacerle eso.

Ambos subieron al auto

Billy encendió el auto en el estéreo música de Rock a todo el volumen, no es que no le gustara el Rock a Steve pero a su voz a los límites de la música, a lo largo de todo, y no a Billy siempre se burlaba de ¿Por qué?

...

Dustin estaba sentado afuera y se escuchó música en todo volumen y sonido de un auto llegando, quedándonos sorprendidos en la época de Steve pero si salio de el.

-Hey mocoso sube - dijo Steve Molesto y ya con dolor de oídos.

-Claro - dijo Dustin aun sorprendido, entro en la parte de atrás y me quedé sin hablar con el hermano de Max en el volante

Billy solo lo miro momentáneamente por el retrovisor para después de que se arreglen aunque no haya sido escuchado, aún así, la música fue demasiado fuerte y Dustin ha escuchado y ha sido escuchado. radio

Billy enseguida lo noto

-¡¿Que te pasa maldito mocoso?! -Dijo molesto y después freno el auto para mirar a Dustin y querer agarrarlo de la playera pero Steve al notarlo puso su brazo en el medio de ambos

-Hey déjalo en paz - dijo Steve y Billy entonces con esa misma expresión miro a Steve

-Este mocoso apago mi radio

-¡Si bueno nos estabas reventando los oídos! ¿Que tal si solo te gusta un poco? - dijo Steve serio

-Venimos todo el camino asi y no te quejaste Harrington

-¿Venimos en tu auto, no? pero ahora hay un mocoso que no se puede quedar zordo

Billy entonces cambio en un poco su expresión y un espejo bajo los ojos de Dustin, se envió a la vuelta y bajo el volumen de la música para después arrancar, dejó un Dustin en su casa y Billy volvió a arrancar

-Ahora que no hay un mocoso ...

Billy volvió a subir el volumen, Steve lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el mismo bajo el volumen

-No voy a quedarme por tu culpa si ese es el plan

Billy en vez de enojarse sonrió

-Suerte la última vez que te has llevado a cabo en mi auto -dijo Billy

-Por mi esta bien - dijo Steve mirando la ventana, Billy sonrió

-¿Si ?, no lo creo - dijo Billy.

Llegó a la casa de Steve, definitivamente ya era tarde, Steve salio del auto y estaba dispuesto a ir a

-Harrington ¿No olvidas algo?

Steve solo lo miro sin sentido

Billy sonrió

-¿Que se dice cuando alguien te hace un favor?

Steve Rodó Los ojos y suspiro.

-Gracias Hargrove - dijo Steve fastidiado para después irse

-De nada chico bonito - dijo Billy para irse en su auto, Steve solo miro donde fue sin haber podido reclamar ese horrible apodo


End file.
